ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Haru Senju
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name:' Haru 'Character Last Name:' Senju 'IMVU Username:' KakoUchiha 'Nickname (optional):' Hasn't obtained one yet. -.- 'Age:' 10------14 {ATS} 'Date of Birth:' 10/9/191 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' 'Height:' 4 Foot 5 'Weight:' 90 pounds 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Genin 'Scars/Tattoos:' N/A 'Affiliation:' Yonshi 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' ''-It is immediately clear to anybody who meets Haru Senju that he is a charmer. Whether it be the confidence he displays when speaking, or the twinges of quirkiness that display themselves upon his face, or a mixture of the two, there is a certain aspect of Haru's that makes him an overall personable fellow. In public, one can always find Haru smiling and enjoying himself, entertaining others with his bright personality. While some may find the happiness Haru displays over what seems to be nothing overbearing or annoying, most view it as a desirable trait in a friend, which has enabled Haru to procure and retain mutual friendships with most people he meets. A lot of his personality can be attributed to his modest up bringing, he was taught to value human life and killing without a proper reason is just plain murder but has a temper which he doesn't show alot. Haru is the type of person who needs to help people and find ways of keeping them safe as such he is willing to go to great length to protect them. Haru is highly distrusting of people he feels are hiding their true personality from him. Known to love to fight in training but would oftern regect fighting If it was ment for useless killing. He is highly intellegent, in a way as to where he can stratigise while in the heat of battle, his intellect allowing him to create a new jutsu one day. Haru is never un-alert, knowing all too well how swift death is dealt to those who are complacent with safety, although he has never been one to be snuck up on, having an uncany sense when people are near behind him/out of sight or b (sensory type). The quirky aspects mentioned before are a side-effect of this ever-present search for danger. Due to the witness of his parents' brutal murder Haru was placed in a disposition towards bloodshed and killing. As Haru wants to be known for his great determination and unbelievable drive. He believes that all leaf shinobi should stand together as one and that they should show true loyalty to one other, and that a Kage must put his life on the line for the sake of the village and its people, this is to set an example for all others. This shows that he is a firm believer of the Will of Fire, a philosophy that has been passed down from generation to generation in the leaf village as a part of their spiritual heritage-'' 'Behaviour:' Haru is always making joke's about thing's that a reoccuring. known to pull people in with engaging conversation's even if they are about random or irellevent thing's.(TBC....) 'Nindo (optional):' N/A 'Summoning:' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:' Senju / Mokuton- Wood style 'Ninja Class:' Genin 'Element One:' Water 'Element Two:' Earth 'Weapon of choice:' 'Strengths:' Highly Intellegent ((inclusive Learning speed)), Stamina, Taijutsu, Chakra control. 'Weaknesses:' genjutsu, Handseals, Speed, (*) Often places himself in the face of danger to save other's. 'Chakra colour:' Emerald Green 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 {20 Pieces} Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):2 {3 Pieces} Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 4 {4 pieces} Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 2 {1 peices} Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):1 {3 peices} Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 {8 Peices} Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 1 {6 pieces} Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each) Total: 45 'Databook:' 'Jutsu List:' NINJUTSU *Body Replacement Technique E Rank * Clone Technique E Rank *Generic Sealing Technique E Rank *Transformation Technique E Rank *Rope Escape Technique E Rank Water Release Jutsu's *Water_Release: Water Whip D Rank *Water_Release: Black Rain Technique C Rank *Violent Bubble wave C Rank *Hiding in Mist Technique {Inc} D Rank *Hiding in Water Technique Earth Release Jutsu's * TAIJUTSU * FUINJUTSU *Portable Water Field *Fuinjutsu: Squad Weapon Storage *Fuinjutsu: Weapon Storage *Fuinjutsu: Rushing Water * 'Allies:' He only keeps in touch with sora, soke 'Enemies:' 'Background Info' -Haru Was Born In to The leaf a free kid, as everyone is when they are first born. He used to enjoy watching his father go back and forth on mission's, modeling himself after the man. After learning the legacy and heritage of The Senju Clan, he figured that he had an expectation to live up to but only questioning it once. The first time he asked his mom she said to him- "Haru-poo, No Need to worry about that, you'll get there eventually -wagging her finger back and forth- No one should rush greatness "-He often was known around the village for always finding reason's to smile, even if i was just Something stupid. Grateful for His Family being alive, that they were Senju, that they were among the happiest and most joists people, that they were blessed with the rare kekkei genkai; Wood release. Haru would go about His Life as every senju could, excelling in knowledge and boiling with pride and great joy that he wasn’t cursed with any other clan's burdened philosophy on or about the ninja world. Being enrolled into the academy at the age of 6 he trained, played with his friends, studying and learn the E-rank jutsu's that they were required to learn as academy students. Haru is smart person but doesn't gloat about it unless showing his skills off to a rival, a friend or a girl. After enrolling he found himself fascinated with three things; The vast emptiness of Space, the Depths of the ocean's, and the hokage who's ability to think far ahead of his own time saved the ninja world 200 years ago; Minato Namikaze. He'd often drift off into his own daydream when bored, thinking about only one of the three mentioned subject's, or wonder off in the woods, just walking around and admiring the wild life. He's always had a connection to wild life, known to wonder back home with small animals trailing not to far behind. He didn't score well on tests because of his inability to enjoy doing written work. Even though he knew he could do it he was just strait up lazy but would be enthusiastic to have a spar or a training session. When it came to learning ninjutsu, Haru would be jumping with excitement. He had not a care in the world, nor tainted with petty problem until his Third year at the academy, when both his mother and father were wiped out in an instant for reasons that Haru has yet to know. All he knew was that they protected Haru to their last, at the cost of their lives. Haru was there when it happened, hiding as his mother and his father were slaughtered right before his very eyes. The pain he felt, the sorrow, the loneliness he suffered for the next year were unbearable. He would continue to his day's in the academy, not telling anyone about his parent's murder as he didn’t want to guilt anyone into giving there sympathy. Everything he had been through created a different Haru, making him distant and reserved around those with family, or loved ones with them. Other than that... Haru continued being.. well HARU, continuing to have fun and smile, keeping his frustration and pains inside, remembering his father's words "Stop Crying you big baby. Just do what i do when I’m down and smile. Smiling makes the situation a lot less Dire and it can lift you up when you’re feeling down ". Haru's Parents were buried side by side under a sakura tree. He would go up there every day to talk to their graves. Until the day came when he was stricken with the horrible realization that they were really gone forever, he would NEVER feel the loving embrace of his mother, or father. That he would NEVER see them again, deep down inside he was crying and screaming and begging for them to come back but yet, he hadn't muttered word about their death's to anyone.-...-He came back home to his usual empty house from a day at the academy. He dropped off his things and sprinted off to the tree his parents were buried under as he did normally after school (academy). A Large tree it was, the bark was soft, and the ground was bare except for the grass, the space around it littered with pink blossoms that had made their way to the ground from the tree. Nothing but grass under the tree except Haru would spend Hour's up there, talking to the ghostless shadows of his parent's lifeless burial grounds, talking about how his day was, how his friend's acted and how they were and so on. After hours of ranting and laughing with his parent's (So to say), Deep inside he finally snapped with the, complete understanding that he could never ever, ever, ever, ever see his mother or father again, nor could he continue to act as if they weren't there. Haru's face scrunched up, his eye's began to fill up with tears as the realization slid into his brain. Haru placed his head down over his mother's grave, gripping at the grass as he sobbed away to the memory of his parent's. After what seemed like hours of useless and shameful crying Haru curled up into a ball, eventually falling asleep, leaving tears and snot to dry as he slept the night away, huffing occasionally. Haru awoke the next morning with a terrible headache from the crying , propping himself strait up and rubbing his eye's, shifting his gaze strait to the floor, still thinking about last night. What he hadn't realized was that he was surrounded in a field of flower's, of all kinds of color's, and varieties. Only one type of flower stuck out the most, and had grown in the oddest place possible, directly in front of the head of the graves of his parent's. He fixed his posture and stared around in disbelief, confused as to what had happened that night. Maybe his parent's weren't gone, maybe this was a sign, maybe he will live up to the senju name, Maybe this was the first sign that he had the senju's blood, there famous kekkei genkai. Haru wanted this day to be remembered, to carry these flowers with him everywhere, to show off his "Parent's" gift. From that day forward Haru would carry the flowers with him everywhere, at often time's he would place an orange flower underneath every sakura tree that he saw, reminding him of His mother and father and that day. With them being senju it was a suitable place to put a flower, under a strong tree. The only other time he would distribute a orange flower was to give to give in a sign of respect. Haru, decided that he would leave the Leaf not as a rouge ninja but as a traveler, seeing all the world has to offer to him. Haru collected two mementos from his mother and father, the only thing he had of them, His mother's gourd which she used on travels outside the village collecting water and anything else that was useful to her and her family. He often left this at home for it served no use to him currently besides watering plants. And a sword from His father in which he had no skill in using. He wore it on his back in the hope that he would be taught how to wield it properly. Being 9 and a graduate of the academy he decided that it was his time to finally depart from the leaf. He packed his things, as much as he could carry and headed off on his own adventure, setting out far enough to come across Yonshi, a village that offered him residence and comfort, while accepting him with open arms. This is where he will start his journey anew- Roleplaying Library *Tree Running *New Rivals Blossom? *Team Haven Unite's At Last *Sparring in the playground *Training and Casual RP at Main Gate of Yonshi *Casual and Training at the Gate *Yume's Training Journal *Training At Ryu's Training Grounds *Regret *Village Role Play For 9/21/12 *Training and Casual RP at Main Gate of Yonshi *Just another day in Yonshi Village *Genin Bonding time in the Village *No Solo RP Training 1 *RP at the gate possible mission *Yonshigakure Village Roleplay 02/09/2012 *Training With Ryu 1 *Yonshigakure Village Roleplay 04/09/2012 *New Age Jounins Group Training *Genin Training 09/22/12 *Team Nobu Training 1 *The Power of Words *Coastal Team Soudai_Introduction *Team Soudai Gate Training 1 *The Return *Yonshigakure Gate RP 11/10/12 *Yonshigakure Gate RP 10/11/12 *Haru's Suiton Training 10/14/12 *Village Rp 10/18/12 *One CRAZY day in the village 10/19/12 *Yonshi Plains 10/20/12 *Gate Rp 10/21/12 *Yonshigakure Village Rp 10/22/12 *Yonshis Competition Day 10/23/12 *Village Rp 10/24/12 *Yonshigakure Rp 10/25/12 *Yonshigakure Rp 10/26/12 Category:Genin Category:Team Nobu